


Flower Boy

by OnFlames



Series: Seemingly Unrelated [1]
Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnFlames/pseuds/OnFlames
Summary: "I'm a loser who loves you."





	Flower Boy

"...and you are absolutely gonna hate math classes. I'm serious, Bauer is the most annoying professor ever." My friend, who was already accustomed to life at university, was explaining everything to me while we were walking to our first classes of the semester. While she was speaking I observed our surroundings. We were passing through a small campus garden when I noticed something odd. "Of course, you don't need to worry since you've got my notes from last year." I halted.

"Shuri?" I interrupted her monologue. "Is it just me or is that guy over there talking to plants?" Shuri turned her focus to the place I was watching.

"Huh? Yeah...don't mind him. Let's go, you don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?" She walked away. I kept staring at the boy as he carefully touched a leaf of the plant. I jumped a little when he suddenly turned around and looked right at me but immediately looked away with wide eyes like a frightened animal. "C'mon, Min!" Shuri shouted at me. I turned at her realizing she was already far ahead of me and jogged to her, leaving the boy behind.

 

We were having a lunch together at canteen, gossiping while eating, when I noticed familiar out-grown blonde messy hair at the far end of the room.

"Hey, Shuri, do you happen to know that dude from the morning? You know, that one talking to plants." I was looking at him as he sat there alone facing a window, eating.

"Ehm, yeah...everybody knows him. He's a local weirdo. Same year as me. Why are you asking?" She raised one brow at me.

"I'm just curious." I shrugged. "What's his name?"

"Yujang...Hyujaeng...I don't know, something like that. Who cares anyhow?" Shuri dismissed the topic and kept eating. I couldn't help but stare at him. He seems so timid. He was actually at one of my classes today. Probably repeating it since it's not his first year. He was sitting as far away from everyone as possible back then as well. I guess, he really is strange. I mean, who talks to plants, right? I should focus on more important things than some guy I don't even know.

 

_Yes, Minha, it was definitely a great idea to purchase all these books at once. You couldn't have got few now and few later. Why would you even think about something like that? It's obviously better to carry them all at once. They are not heavy at all and you can perfectly see where you're going._

I was coursing myself for being so stupid while trying to get the books to the dorms before my arms fall off. I barely saw in front of me, trying not to trip on anything. However, it wouldn't be me if I hadn't hit something. I stumbled, balancing the books.

"No, no, no! Please, don't fall. Don't fall!" I was chanting as if it was supposed to miraculously hold the books at place. While I was at it I heard another voice.

"NaRi!" The person sounded desperate which threw me off balance even more and all the books fell down along with me. When I slumped on the floor, my vision ridden off the books, I saw the weird boy kneeling in front of me panicking over a plant pot. It was lying on the floor sideways, the soil spilled out. "NaRi." The boy whined. Is he talking to the plant again? Did he name it? His hands were shaking above the pot. I crawled closer to him and reached out for the pot to pick it up. "Don't touch her!" He yelled at me. I fell back as he suddenly raised his voice at me.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." I apologized.

"Whatever." He snapped back and swept as much of the mold as possible back to the pot. Is he...crying? I watched him as he carefully handled the pot, tear running down his face. "Watch where you're going next time!" He looked at me with red eyes for a second and then quickly left. Was he really crying because of the flower?

 

The following morning I was walking to school with Shuri again.

"...and then he just ran away." I told her about what happened the day before.

"I told you he was weird. Just don't think about it too much." She brushed it off.

"Shouldn't I apologize to him or something? It was my fault after all." I was looking around the garden searching for his grown out blonde hair.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You just bumped into him, not a big deal." I found him kneeling near the flower beds. Is he here every morning?

"But he was..." I stopped myself before I said that he cried.

"What was he?" Shuri asked confused.

"Nothing." I looked at her. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it." We continued to walk to school. I turned around once more to find him smiling at the flowers. I'll apologize to him tomorrow.

 

I was walking alone that morning because Shuri had only afternoon classes that day. I purposely made my way through the garden to meet him. I searched around only to find him sitting under a tree with eyes closed. I sat down on my knees in front of him to be on the same eye-level and cleared my throat. His eyes shot open and he scooted closer to the tree putting his knees to his chest. Did I scare him?

"Hello." I smiled. He didn't respond and just stared at me from behind his knees, widely opened eyes covered with hair falling into his face. No, this isn't just a shock from unexpected companion. Is he actually afraid of me?  _You got this, Min. Nice and calm, right?_  "I think I owe you an apology for the other day. I hope you can forgive me. I came baring a gift." I showed him a nicely wrapped pot I bought for him. He glanced at it and then back at me but didn't say anything. "I noticed that I cracked the other one so I thought NaRi could use a new one." I spoke slowly and clearly like to a child. Smile remaining on my face as a sign of a good faith.

"You remember her name." He lifted his head up a little.

"Uhm, yeah, you called her that, right?" My smile widened. Seems like this put him at ease a little.

"Did you really bring this pot for NaRi?" He was observing me.

"Yeah, do you think she'll like it?" I extended my hands holding it close to him. He took it and tore open the wrapping. He crossed his legs and started to observe the pot from every angle. After a minute or so he smiled his eyes almost disappearing.

"She'll love it." He looks cute smiling like that.

"I'm glad. For a second there I thought I was gonna have to buy her another one." His genuine happiness was contagious. How can be someone so innocent at this age? "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He started to blush a little as he stared me in the eyes for a while before answering.

"Hyojong."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hyojong. I'm Minha." I extended my arm for a handshake. He cautiously reached out and held my hand lightly for a brief moment. Wow, he's got really soft skin.

Then my phone beeped. I gave it a quick glance and almost swore. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm already late for class." I stood up in a rush. "See you around, Hyojong." I smiled at him one last time and ran off.

 

During next few weeks whenever I saw Hyojong I waved or smiled at him to which he always returned a shy smile of his own. Occasionally we got a chance to make a small talk, although it was usually me who spoke. Despite that I noticed he became a bit more comfortable around me since our first meeting.

We were having lunch with Shuri when I noticed Hyojong pass by us. "Hey, Hyojong!" I called out to him to which he turned around and shyly smiled his cheeks turning pink. "Do you wanna sit with us?" I smiled at him.

"What are you doing?!" Shuri whispered. Hyojong's smile got bigger for a second but then it fell from his face when he glanced over at Shuri. He then looked at me and shook his head, leaving to sit elsewhere. "Why did you invite him? And since when are you friends with him?" Shuri was frowning at me.

"What's the problem? He's actually quite a nice guy." I was confused.

"I told you he's weird."

_Aren't we all?_

 

The first class of the next week I went to sit at my usual spot. I was about to sink in to the chair when I noticed a small flower on the seat.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" I picked it up and observe it. I sniffed it, smiled at the pleasant smell and put it in my hair.

"Oh, you look really good like that." Chan sat down next to me and I blushed.

"Thanks." I shyly smiled at him. I looked away from Chan and my eyes landed on Hyojong at the far end of the room. He was watching me with a blank face. I smiled at him and waved my hand. A small smile crept up on his face and he turned away from me. Shy as always, are we?

 

Next morning I was dragging my legs behind me as I walked to school still half asleep. It's been like a month or so at the uni and I already want to die. Why do I even pay for this shit? I closed my eyes while yawning.

"Minha! Minha!" I heard Hyojong's voice out of nowhere. Am I hearing things because of the lack of sleep? I opened my eyes to see unusually hyper Hyojong. I immediately smiled.

"Oh, he..." He didn't even let me finish.

"Come with me! You have to see this!" He grabbed my wrist and tugged me behind him.

"Slow down." I couldn't help but laugh at his unexpected excitement and pure happiness.

"Look at this. Isn't she beautiful?" We stopped in front of a rose bush in full blossom. Hyojong was grinning at it still holding my wrist.

"Yeah, she's really pretty." I agreed. However, instead of the roses I was more fascinated by his glowing face. He looked like a ray of sunshine after a gloomy day.

"Did you hear it, Rosie? Minha thinks you are pretty." He reached out and caressed one of the flowers. His touch was so light like butterfly and he caressed it with such care as if it was gonna fall off and die any minute. "Oh really?" He asked surprised. "Are you sure about it?" Normally, I'd consider someone talking to flowers insane but it fitted Hyojong's reserved personality so naturally that I couldn't help it but find it adorable. "Alright then." He smiled and let go of my arm. He then took out a small knife and cut off one of the roses. He cleaned it off the thorns and turned to look at me. "Rosie thinks you are pretty as well and she wants you to have it." He handed me the flower with a big grin on his face. Most of the times he would be the one blushing at a longer eye contact but this time I was the one flustered.

"Thank you. Thanks to you too, Rosie." I bowed a little in front of the bush and took the rose. I sniffed it and a nice smell hit my nostrils making me close my eyes and smile in awe.

"I'm glad you like it as much as I do." His hand landed on my head and lightly petted my hair. I opened my eyes at the sudden contact and looked into his smiling face. I don't know if it's just my imagination but he seems a lot more talkative and confident around plants. Usually he just stays silent or speaks less in short sentences.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you talk to flowers and other plants?" I finally decided to ask a question that was on my mind for quite some time now. He looked down to the ground and shyly smiled.

"Will you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course, we are friends, aren't we?" I reassured him.

"Friends." One corner of his mouth rose. "It's easier to talk to plants rather than people, don't you think? Plants actually listen and care for you. They are genuine. Plants are never mean nor cruel. They are all pure and never judge. They just live on their own providing us with oxygen we need to survive and what do we do? Instead of helping them grow we kill them and destroy them. Do you know plants feel too? They know when they are being cut or killed. They can also feel the love you give them. That's why I talk to them. Because if you nurture them with love they grow stronger and healthier just like people." His eyes finally connected with mine. This was the longest he ever talked. "But people don't appreciate it as much as plants do." He paused for a second. "Well, plants need water, light and nutrients to grow as well but yeah." He chuckled and me along with him.

"Then why do you talk to me? I'm not a flower." I teased him a little. In an instant his cheeks caught a shade of red and he looked away.

"It's because..."

"Minha!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned around to find Chan waving at me from afar. "We've got a class in a bit. Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" he yelled.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." I mumbled and turned around at Hyojong who was staring to the distance at Chan. "I gotta go. Thank you for the rose. I'll dehydrate it to keep it forever." I smiled at him when he moved his attention back on me and ran away.

 

Next week I found another flower on my seat. And the following week as well. Every time bigger and prettier than before. Why does it keep appearing here? This time there was a note attached to the flower.

 _"There is no flower in the world that could match your beauty. You are the most delicate of them all."_ What is this? A secret admirer or something? I looked around the class searching for a person who could have put it there.

"What do you have there?" Chan looked over my shoulder.

"Actually, I'm not sure." I was perplexed. "Did you put it in here?" I turned to look at him. I wouldn't mind if it was him. Chan is really handsome with defined features. That jaw could cut stone how sharp it is. And he's quite a nice guy either.

He scratched his head and knitted his brows. "No, not my MO. I approach girls directly."

The following week there was a flower again.

 _"The roses are red, violets are blue, the only thing I see, is you."_ I was carrying the flower back to the dorms when I got a text from Hyojong.

 _"Call me if you can."_ So I pressed the call button and he picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Jong. Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just wondering if you maybe want to help me place some seeds to the pots. If you've got time that is. And only if you really want to. I don't wanna bother you or anything." I automatically smiled as he awkwardly asked for my help.

"Sure. Where do you wanna meet up?"

"I'll pick you up at your dorms if that's okay." His voice sounded so warmly.

"Yeah, cool. See you soon then."

"Yeah, see ya." He hung up. I returned to my dorms and left the flower to dry next to the others, changed my clothes and went outside to wait for Hyojong.

"Your ride is here, my fair lady." He smiled at me from his bicycle. I giggled.

"You expect me to sit on that with you riding?" I pointed at the bike.

"Yeah, why not?" He pouted. I grinned at him.

"Alright, but if you kill us, I'll kill you." I smirked.

"Sounds fair." He grimaced and then we laughed about it. I sat down on the bar in front of him, legs hanging from one side. Hyojong started to spin and tried to maintain the balance. His focused face was nothing like I've seen. Despite that I started laughing at his clumsy effort to get us moving. "Stop laughing." He whined and weakly hit my head with his forehead.

"But you look so cuuute." My voice was high-pitched.

"I'm not cute. I'm a man." He glanced at me and focused on the road again.

"Whatever you say, princess." I giggled.

While on the road we kept quiet but instead of watching where we were going I observed Hyojong. How come I have never realized his got a tattoo on his neck? I noticed those on his arms but this one was left unseen. It's actually kinda funny that such a cute pure guy like him has tattoos. But it suits him. I wonder if he's got more of them on his body.

"We're here." He stopped in front of a small apartment building. We entered his apartment and I looked around. So clean and fresh and all those plants. "Come." He took my hand and led me to the living room.

"Are we gonna do it here?" I asked surprised after seeing equipment on the floor.

"Yep." He smiled. "I've got everything already prepared."

We sat down on the floor and started to play with the soil in the pots and put the seeds inside.

"Now what?" I was curious.

"You want them to be under the mold so just cover it and put a bit of a pressure on it." He showed me how it's done.

"Like this?" I tried it myself.

"Yes, but..." he moved behind me and put his hands on mine in the pot. "Bit more pressure is okay. It won't hurt them." As he pushed my hands his chest hit my back few times, his breath hitting my shoulder.

"So that's it?" I smiled at him as he moved away from me.

"Yep, now they need just some water and names." He cleaned his hands with a cloth.

"Names?"

"Mm-hm. If you wanna talk to them and give them love they need a name." he smiled. "Mine will be YoungHee." He took a marker and written it down on the pot.

"Then I'll call mine CheolSu." He handed me the marker and I wrote it on the pot. We both stood up and smiled at our work.

"Look at our babies. Aren't they beautiful?" His face was shining.

"They will be prettier when they grow up." I said.

"Everything amazing requires patience. Right now, we can enjoy being proud parents." He put his arm around my shoulder. He's been so brave lately when it comes to talking and occasional friendly touches. I can't help but feel proud of him. "They will grow up so fast and leave the house, you won't even see it coming." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I giggled and hugged his waist. "And all of a sudden we will be grandparents." I looked up at him. He grinned at me.

"I'm sure they will be pretty like their mother." I looked away from him.

"Don't say such stupid things." My face was hot with embarrassment.

 

Another week, another flower with a note on my seat. I really wanna know who keeps putting it there.

 _"I'm a loser who loves you."_ This one is actually first that talks about love. It's kind of cute but with all the people I meet it's hard to tell who could be the one that keeps giving me flowers. I hope it's not some kind of a creep.

Since Shuri was spending day with her boyfriend I was eating lunch alone. Then I saw Hyojong come in and sit in his usual spot. I never realized it until now but every time I see him a smile plays on my lips as if it was the most natural thing. I picked up my lunch and moved over to him.

"Can I join you?" He looked up at me and grinned.

"Sure, mother of my children can anything and everything." I chuckled and sat down.

"So how are our kids doing?"

"Great. You should come visit them soon. They miss you." We playfully chatted over the food.

"Um, Min?" he stopped giggling. "Do you have time this afternoon? I'd like to take you somewhere." He asked sheepishly.

"Sure, where are we going?" He happily grinned at me.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh c'mon, don't do this to me." I whaled.

 

"Are we there yet?" I was blindfolded while Hyojong led me somewhere.

"No. Don't be so impatient." He chuckled. "Okay, stand still." He stopped after a while.

"What? Why? You aren't gonna leave me here standing like this, right?" I was becoming anxious.

"No. I'd never do that." I was swept of my feet to the air.

"Whoa!" My hands reflexively reached out for some support. "Why are you caring me?" I asked confused.

"Why are you touching my breasts?" he giggled. I moved my hand a little.

"You mean this?" I asked rubbing a fabric of his shirt over his body.

"Yeah." He squirmed. "Stop it. It tickles." I dropped my hand in to my lap. Come to think of it, he's really masculine. Is he working out? "Alright, we are here but don't remove the blindfold yet." He put me down. I stood there waiting for what's next. Suddenly the blindfold loosened and Hyojong took it off. We were standing in front of a meadow full of blooming flowers of all kinds.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I took a step back to take a better look from a bit of a distance.

"Careful!" He grabbed my elbow and yanked me back.

"Huh?" I turned around to see that we were on a cliff hanging above the sea. "What are we doing here?" I started to panic a little.

"Are you by any chance scared of heights?" Hyojong noticed.

"Kinda." I admitted.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't know. But I can't swim so let's not fall down there, okay?" He slid his hand from my elbow to my hand and tugged me farther away. He stood in front of me still holding my hand, smiling. "Minha, I need to tell you something." His cheeks started to redden. "I may be just a loser who talks to plants but I've never seen a flower as beautiful as you are." The choice of words was quite familiar.

"Wait." I interrupted him. "Are you...are you the one who put those flowers on my seat every week?" I asked taken aback by the development.

"Of course, who did you think it was?" He chuckled. "I'm the flower guy, remember?" I snickered at him. How could I be so stupid? He was right under my nose all this time.

His fingers carefully reached for the strand of my hair and put it aside, his hand lingering next to my face only his fingertips touching my skin. "You can reject me if you want, I won't be mad even if it breaks my heart. But before you do so I want you to know how much you mean to me. At first, I thought you were like everyone else but you proved me wrong. You are as innocent and pure as all those flowers I gave you. No. Even more. You are beautiful inside out and your kindness shines through you. Your smile gives me strength and hope. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you. Will you accept my love?" He caressed my cheek with the same lightness I'd seen him caress the plants. Like I was gonna break any second and disappear right in front of him. He was looking at me with sheer love, his other hand still holding mine. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Not even this meadow or that sunset can match your beauty." He pointed with his elbow over to the sea. I glanced there and couldn't believe the sight. The sky played with colors of orange and yellow with occasional shades of pink and red and the sea reflected the whole scenery. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"You are such an idiot, Hyojong." I hit his chest with my free hand. He was surprised by my reaction. "Why are you so unrealistically perfect?! I hate you!" He was puzzled.

"Wait, please don't hate me." He started to panic.

"I don't hate you! How could I possibly hate you after all of this?" Tears ran down my cheeks. Hyojong wiped them away and held my chin carefully.

"Would it be okay...would it be okay if I kissed you?" He stepped closer to me.

"Don't ask and just do it, you fool." I smiled. He then slowly leaned in and let his lips touch mine in a heartfelt kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm glad you read this far. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did let me know what you think :) I'm open to every opinion and hope to meet you again soon


End file.
